User talk:Pikness34
*I'd appreciate it if you click on this link http://freeminecraft.me/327065 Archives *Archive1 ''I'' Like trains, too! Splat! Request from fellow user, User: Cyan piklord 64 can someone plz help me with Pikmin 4: the wraith's revenge? I spend as much time as I can on here, thinking outside the box, trying to work according to the 15 pikmin types, but I often get distracted and lose focus. I know you already have so much work on your hands (probably), but I request this of you. also, I only need you to work on Monday and Tuesday, so I hope that helps. if you do wish to help, then post it on my talk page. at the end, sign with your username. I will choose one of you to help. remember to think outside the box! - Cp64. Create Your Own Wiki To create your own wiki, go here. Be extremely careful with grammar and the category your wiki goes in, because if you mess up on these you'll have to contact wiki staff to change these things. :I created it for you as the Spectrobes Fanon Wiki. You might want to change your password now. Sorry. The whole magazine thing didn't work out here, and it really won't help now. I'm not as active because of summer, so i can't be the judge of it. 03:45, August 8, 2010 (UTC) As I said, it won't help at this time, so no. I am in charge of doing the magazine here, and I am postponing it to another time. 03:50, August 8, 2010 (UTC) That's cool. Have fun making Spectrobes Fanon wiki! I know every conversation that goes on here.... I strive to make sure nothing's amiss. Your sig is looking mighty fine. Great job! 04:11, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I have the two DS games. I don't play it a lot, but its pretty fun. 04:14, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, i went to sleep. I might take a gander at your wiki, but I am working busy here. Nice Wiki, needs some more users and work though. Cool. 01:42, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry bout' that. Got mah own Wiki to maintain. 01:45, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Its called Pikmin Fanon Wiki Quote"" --Yes You can help here. Let's just put you in a Spartan suit-- and kidnap you when your 4.. And rename you John, and give you a computer girlfriend. (Other guy) Hey! That sounds alot like Halo.. (First Guy) Shut up. So, i meant here at Pikminfanon. I edited at this place before most people, even SirPikmin and Portal. 01:50, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I'll see what I can do! Thanks for asking about the magazine earlier. I am going to start to make a new issue. I moved your talk page archive to the correct page and fixed the link at the top. Don't do what the actual Help page says to do, as that is for article and wiki talk pages. Yeah. Its gonna be sweet. Next month, Pikmin Global Breakdown. Sorry, but yes. I forgot about the magazines here, and I thought... "Why don't I make it, I actually have free time!!" BTW, my Gimp is working, so its off to make a Spectrobes Fanon wiki logo!! Would you like it with the logo from 1, 2 or Wii? Please sign your edits, and I'll take a look at the history of the Electric Burrowing Snagret. What do you mean someone stole your idea? A link to the page would be nice. What wiki? ¿Qué español wiki estás hablando? The logo, right. Derecha, el logotipo. De nada. nice job hey pikness34, did you ask me if you could help? answer: no. remember to always ask me if you want to help! 23:51, August 13, 2010 (UTC)your majesty, PTEater Speech Bubble Hi! Just checking in. We've moved now, so go to fanon.pikminwiki.com to edit. Don't worry about Spectrobes Fanon, we can still work on it, and move to an independent site once it grows large enough. In the meanwhile it should be fine, though. Your friend- Thanks! -Peanut64 (Talk) Glad to see you around. :No, thought your computer broke or something. ::Nothing much, playing Kirby's Epic Yarn at the moment. --Gamefreak75 explained The product of Boredness. ;) -Peanut64 (Talk) :We don't. Its a dump wiki. Dont use it. -Peanut64 (Talk) Not much besides my new sig. ^_^ Hey, what's up? Thanks. Cool. What's your username on there? P:DT Request You are free to give yourself an appropriate rank. Because anyone can. And please remember to use spaces in between your sentences, lol. ---- Hey Pikness, do you chat (well, on a chatroom)? I would like to talk to you on chat (pikipedia chat) today. But if it isn't okay with you, thats fine. ---- Re:Thats Fine Okay, now I can chat, Pikness! I'll be over at the chatroom, waiting. Hi, do you feel ok to chat? Hi! Sure is early in the morning. (sorry if I'm asking you too much... but) would you like to chat? ---- Hey Pikness! Long time no see; how you doing? Thanks. I just wanted to thank you for supporting and contributing to Pikmin Fanon! Welcome back! Hey, Pikness, welcome back! It's great to see that your okay and still editing on Pikmin Fanon! I've also recently returned from a long absence from this wiki. I'm also excited to see that you already have a great new idea, and images to go with it, too! Umm... Welcome back. (I don't know how to word this, because I'm a little surprised you've returned). So yeah, welcome back. And I see you're making some edits! Yay! ...So yeah. I'm good. And you? Hey, glad you're back! :) Pikness34 I've noticed that on this wiki there is both a character named Pikness34 and a user by the same name (yourself). Was Pikness34 (1) Made by you? (2) Named after you? (3) Vice versa, you named yourself after the character? Pick one of these. If it is not any of these, then please explain what it is. :Calm down, Peach Bulborb. He simply named his character after his username, all right? And also, you do not have the authority to tell users to "then please explain what it is". Only Admins and higher have that kind of power. I apologize if I sounded rude. I was just wondering. If it sounded like I was rude or ordering people about, that was not my intention. Sorry, Pikness! Could I remind you about H5-74 Orbiting Docking Bay? It's still not done yet and I like the idea.